Frozen: A twist
by 000RainbowChick000
Summary: What if Elsa's parents didn't hide her and her powers away after the accident with Anna? What if they instead let Anna keep her memories of Elsa's magic, and what if they actually helped their daughter to control her powers with some help from the trolls?


**What if Elsa's parents didn't hide her and her powers away after the accident with Anna? What if they instead let Anna keep her memories, of Elsa's magic, and what if they actually helped their daughter to control her powers with some help from the trolls?**

**I hope you'll like this little twist I've made, have fun reading, and please feel free to leave a review.**

**Please bear in mind that since this is fanfiction, I am allowed to change some things to make it fit into my story =)**

**Frozen: A twist**

King Agdar put the blanket higher up over his children's shoulder, made sure that the windows where closed and then slipped outside the room, leaving the door a bit ajar and turning to his wife, Queen Idun and observed how tired and devastated she looked.

"Come dearest; let's have some chocolate in our room."

"Yes."

Gerda, ever observant and always close by, popped out from the small sitting room a few feet away.

"I will bring the chocolate, you majesties."

Agdar nodded his thanks and led his wife into the suit, holding a soft hand on her lower back.

"Dearest, what is troubling you? The girls are fine, and we will help Elsa control her powers", he said once they were seated by the fireplace.

"I know, but… I do not want to shun her, as you suggested a year ago, I simply cannot bear it!" said Idun with more force than he had heard her voice in a while.

"Darling, I have rethought that, I will not do it. I, as you, cannot bear the thought of threating Elsa that way. We will find another way to help her", Agdar promised and watched his beloved smile.

"I do love you, Agdar."

"As I love you, my dearest Idun."

The following day, Agdar and Idun asked their daughters to walk with them in the garden.

"Anna, do you understand that what happened was not only Elsa's fault, but also your since you didnät listen to her and slowed down?" said Agdar and hoisted his youngest daughter from the ground and up onto his shoulders.

"Yes papa, and I'm sorry, I apologized, I did!" the child said and gripped at his hair for balance.

"Good girl", praised Idun and then turned t her eldest child. "And Elsa, perhaps you should not have agreed to such a hastened play."

"I know mother… but it was so much fun, and it haven't gone wrong before! But I'm also sorry", answered the pale blonde girl with a sad pout.

"Good. Now then girls, you father and I have been thinking and talking, and we have a suggestion for you both"; Idun went on and smiled as her girls peaked at her with newfound interest.

"What mama?" they asked in chorus.

"Elsa, you will get all the help we can find, and you will train with your powers as much as you can manage. And you Anna, you will have to help your sister as much as you can, how does that sound?"

"You mean I will see more4 magic mama? Awesome!" grinned Anna and clapped her hands.

"But… what if I hurt someone else?" mumbled Elsa and cast her eyes downwards to the grass, which Idun noted had been covered with a thin layer of frost. She knelt and hugged her eldest girl.

"Elsa darling, it was accident, and everyone has accidents, and that is how we learn to dp things differently and better. And you have Anna, your father and me to help. And we will ask the trolls as well, will that not be fun?"

The frost melted away.

"I guess so… thank you mama, papa, Anna."

####

Five years later found Crown Princess Elsa in the palace garden together with her younger sister, Princess Anna. At thirteen, the heir to Arendelle's throne was calm and collected most of the time, but could let go and be as lively as her red-haired sister when she was in the mood for it. And right now, Elsa was very much in the right mood, busy conjuring snow and small snowflakes and forming them into statues, while Anna cheered her on.

"Oh, add a little shiny thing right there Elsa! And can you make us a snow dog?!"

The older princess giggled and obeyed, her magic sweeping from her fingers and slowly making a shape on the ground.

"Oh how cute! Elsa, this is amazing!"

Ela seemed proud of herself.

For the past five years, she had trained almost without stopping, having her parents and sister to cheer her on and comment on things with happiness. And the trolls had helped her as well. She remembered how the oldest troll had told her about fear more times than she cared to remember: how it would make her lose control and make things bad, how she was to accept herself instead of thinking that was abnormal, how she also was to always stay humble about her powers, never letting them get to her head.

However, the years had not been all good; ten times had lost control, being overwhelmed and scared when realizing just how _strong_ she was, and she had tried to shut herself away, using her room as a fort. At the worst times, the room had been covered in frost, snow and ice, and her father had had to order the smith to come a force her door open with burning steal. She had been embarrassed afterwards, and had refused to use her powers.

Nowadays, she was a lot better, but Elsa still felt uneasy from them to time, and hid this from her family, not wanting them to worry more than they already did.

"Elsa! What are you doing?!"

Startled, Elsa whirled around, a half circle of icicles forming in the same pattern she turned.

Her sister was covered in snow, and her feet had begun turning icy.

"Oh my god, Anna I'm so sorry!"

In a haze, Elsa tried blocking the panic that rushed into her, and instead focused on her sister eyes, which where – as always – warm and filled with complete trust.

"It's alright Elsa, I'm fine but it's a little cold, so if you could thaw me it would be great!" giggled the redhead.

####

Elsa sighed as she watched the ship with her mama and papa leave Arendelle's harbor and slowly making its way out on the open sea. Since she was now of age, it was her unspoken duty to act as her parents stand in as they were absent. Elsa did not feel grown up enough for the duty.

"Anna… do you want to build a snowman?" she asked her younger sister as they returned to the palace, guards in tow.

"Yes."

They went to the garden, and Elsa manage to put her fear of failing her duties aside, and they spent hours playing in the snow she conjured up.

A week later, she covered the entire floor on which her room was in frost, icicles and layers of snow.

Anna had not left her side since they got the message, not even when they both shivered from sadness and the cold that surrounded them.

"It will be okay Elsa, _we'll_ be okay", was the words her sister repeated again and again.

It took Anna two hole days to get through Elsa's numbness, and when her sister di, the heir to the throne cursed herself for being so weak when her strength was needed. So when she finally managed to thaw the last ice, frost and snow off her bed, Elsa decided that it was time to change her tactics.

She began visiting the North Mountain alone, letting out every feeling that blocked her focus, and during the three years that followed, she one day managed to create an entire palace made of ice, and it gleamed and shimmered in the sunshine when it was done.

Elsa felt like she could finally let go.

####

"It's okay Elsa! Most of Arendelle know about your powers anyway! And it's so amazing that you have decided to have the coronation at the Ice Palace! Everyone will be so awed!"

Elsa smiled nervously at her sister, who was dressed in a deep green dress with a cerulean blue hemline.

For herself Elsa had created a dress made of the finest layers of frost and ice, since the cold never bothered her anyway, and she wore glittering ice shoes. The dress was various shades of ice blue and white, and glittered from the many small ice jewels she had magicked onto it.

"Towards North Mountain!" she ordered, and the man who steered the sleigh, a blonde ice collector named Kristoff, nodded and made his reindeer Sven move.

Behind her, Elsa saw the people of Arendelle move as one, towards the Ice Palace where she would, after man trials, carry on her parents work.

Anna leaned forward and squeezed her hand, a loving and warm smile on her lips.

"Now I can actually call you Snow Queen for real."


End file.
